I. Technical Field
Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this background section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section. The present disclosure relates to an energy-saving control method for an electronic apparatus.
II. Description of the Related Art
An electronic apparatus such as a typical image forming apparatus can be provided with an energy-saving mode (power-saving mode). In the energy-saving mode, excess power consumption can be suppressed by, for example, interrupting the supply of power to operating units such as a scanner and a print engine.
When an original document is loaded into an original feeder in a typical image forming apparatus, for example, all operating units are reactivated to thereby enable a processing operation.
According to this technology, it is possible to reactivate the operating unit only by loading an original document into the original feeder.
However, the typical image forming apparatus has various functions such as a copy function, a scan function, and a print function. It is not always necessary to reactivate all the operating units depending on the functions for the image forming apparatus.
Therefore, in a typical forming apparatus, it is possible that an unnecessary operating unit may be reactivated, which limits potential power savings.
In contrast, for example, there is a technology for prompting a user to select a button from a set of buttons provided for each function and reactivating only the operating unit necessary for the selected function from the energy-saving mode.
According to this technology, only the operating unit necessary for a function is reactivated, and hence it is possible to improve an effect in suppressing the power consumption.
However, reactivation from the energy-saving mode is performed only when any one of the buttons provided for each function is selected.